Tueur
by ABCD Logan
Summary: Il a toujours aimé tuer. Et maintenant, il peut le faire à loisir. [SANG]


Salut tout le monde !

Petit texte écrit à 2h du mat', lors d'une prise d'inspiration soudaine, pis retravaillé parce que... Ecrire à 2h du mat', ça fait des trucs bizarres parfois. Souvent.

Bonne Lecture ! :3

* * *

Une nuit banale. Nouvel endroit, nouveau film, nouvelle victime, même personne et même but.

Tout avait été réglé au millimètre près. Le cadre, la critique, l'enlèvement, la lumière, le son... Tout s'était bien déroulé, une fois encore. Depuis que ce Commissaire était mort, _il_ pouvait défendre sa passion sans problème. Il avait même toute une communauté qui le soutenait ! Elle devait évidemment penser que les victimes n'étaient qu'une mise en scène, mais bon ; au moins étaient-ils un peu mieux éduqués au 7ème art.

La présentation enfin terminée, il éteignit la caméra d'une main glacée, presque douloureuse au mouvement, mais avec un soulagement non-feint. Ils avaient finis, le matériel était à présent inutile. Il pouvait tout ranger. La nuit semblait être tombée tôt aujourd'hui, les enveloppant dans une atmosphère dérangeante et calme, mais surtout compliquant le tournage. Seul la lumière de sa lampe torche illuminait la scène et permettait de voir un tant soit peu. Elle formait un halo circulaire de luminosité blanche et froide, éblouissant doucement la victime de cette nuit d'hiver. La neige froide trempait depuis à présent 1 heure les genoux de celle-ci, inconfortablement laissé à terre, la gelant et la glissant lentement entre les bras de Morphée ; bien qu'elle fût réveillée plusieurs fois à renfort de force durant le tournage. Le feuillage de la forêt où ils avaient élue domicile pour cette nuit était faible et éparse, ne représentant qu'un détail dans toute cette mise en scène. Les souffles chauds des trois vivants résonnaient tels les seuls sons dans cette immensité de vide. Mais elles ne pouvaient une seconde espérer réchauffer quoi que ce soit. Leur respiration semblait être le seul signe de vie, et le seul bruit audible accompagné que le craquement des feuilles sous leur pas. Il s'était approché de la victime terrorisé, brisant le silence qui s'était installé et rajoutant un son de frottement de tissu au tableau. Il croisa le regard de sa victime, qui fixait son visage, le visage de sa mort certaine et prochaine. Incapable d'attendre encore pour soulager son envie de meurtre, il attrapa une arme aux reflets argentés, qu'il gardait à présent toujours avec lui, et il se déchaina sur la pauvre personne.

Le couteau s'enfonça 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois avec une telle violence, que le sang s'échappait par vague gluante de la chair auparavant épargnée par les plaies profondes. Dans cette chair autrefois habitée par la terreur, tremblante, la terreur horrifiante lorsque l'on sait que c'est pour la dernière fois.  
C'était puissant. Trop peut-être.  
Le couteau s'enfonça 11 fois, 12 fois, 13 fois, encore et encore, infatigable et guidé par une force inconnu mais plaisante, dans la chair charcutée et sanguinolente. Il se vengea, sur ce corps qu'on ne pouvait plaindre. D'autre avait vécu pire. Il continua, faisant taire une infime partie de sa conscience qui lui conseiller d'arrêter. Stupide conscience. Frappant le visage, déchiquetant la peau, broyant les os et brisant les doigts, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il sentait le craquement singulier de l'os se brisant traverser ses doigts, venir chatouiller ses nerfs, titiller ses envies croissantes. Il aimait sentir la vie fuir le cadavre douloureux, vidant le regard de la victime, la vie venir effleurer ses doigts d'une brise froide et presque venir lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots d'un acide doux, d'une rage lassante. Mais il était trop concentré sur son meurtre pour n'y prêter ne serait-ce qu'une attention. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se retenait.  
La lame destructrice acheva cette vie, venant se planter dans le crâne de la victime, qui venait pourtant d'assimiler une leçon qu'_il_ s'était efforcé de faire comprendre. Le sang se répandait telle une cascade intarissable sur le sol, venait gicler, bouillonnant tel un volcan sur le point de s'éteindre, éclairant le bitume d'une substance au goût métallique. L'identité physique même de la victime ne pouvait plus agir. Elle n'était plus qu'un morceau mort, un morceau vide, pleine de terminaisons nerveuses éteinte, de pensées atroces inachevées, des membres éparpillés qui avait encore peine à se soutenir.  
Dans une énième gicle de sang, le bras endolorie, il s'arrêta de s'acharner. Enfin.  
Gydias releva son visage ensanglanté, et croisa le regard du Tueur à présent habitué à ces scènes de massacre.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! Et Joyeuse Saint Valentin :)


End file.
